1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilated toilet devices and more particularly pertains to a new ventilated toilet device for venting air from a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ventilated toilet devices is known in the prior art. Generally, these types of devices are either constructed as an integral part of a toilet or are an add-on device of tubing which is usually positioned in or around a toilet bowl area. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is integral to a toilet seat, but is still retrofittable to existing toilets.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a base section, having an air exhaust conduit therein, which is positionable between the water tank and the toilet bowl to give the base section additional stability for the supporting of a toilet seat. Additionally, by placing the base section beneath the water tank and on top of the toilet bowl, the assembly takes up less room than previous designs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new ventilated toilet device that includes a tubular member having a holes therein which is mounted on the toilet seat for drawing air outward of the toilet bowl.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ventilated toilet device that includes automatic actuators, such as pressure sensitive switches or motion detectors, to activate the air moving assembly within the present device to draw air outward of the toilet bowl.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a ventilated toilet seat device for positioning between a toilet bowl and a water tank of the toilet bowl. The water tank includes a water outlet and the toilet bowl includes a water inlet. The device comprises a base section having an upper surface, a bottom surface, a front side, a rear side, a first lateral side and a second lateral side. An aperture extends through the upper and bottom surfaces. The base section is positioned between the toilet bowl and the water tank such that the aperture is aligned with the water outlet and the water inlet. The front side generally faces a bowl portion of the toilet bowl. An exhaust conduit extends through the base section and includes an exhaust inlet and an exhaust outlet. The exhaust inlet is positioned in the front side. An air moving assembly is mounted in the exhaust conduit for selectively drawing air into the exhaust inlet and forcing the air outwardly through the exhaust outlet. A toilet seat is hingedly attached to the front side of the base section. The toilet seat has a top side, a bottom side, a forward end and a rearward end. The rearward end is positioned adjacent to the to the front side. The toilet seat has an outer edge and an inner edge. The inner edge defines an opening extending through the toilet seat. A tubular member is mounted on the bottom side of the toilet. The tubular member forms a loop and has a coupler fluidly coupled thereto. The coupler is positioned adjacent to the rearward end and is aligned with and fluidly coupled to the exhaust inlet when the toilet seat is abutted against the toilet bowl. The tubular member has a plurality of apertures extending therein.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.